


Unexpected gifts

by LeaahMiam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: Steve got Peggy a Christmas gift. She wants to share.





	Unexpected gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrismas Chrisevanstrash182!

_24th December 1943, London._

Steve was convinced this Christmas would be a great one, despite the cold, the war, and death surrounding them. He had just found Bucky and made new friends. They were now all working on destroying HYDRA’s bases and winning this damn war. 

Every day, he grew closer to a certain agent, sharing tales of their childhoods and the few cups of coffee or tea they manage to get. But all of this was coming to an end. He was flying out the next day with the Howling commando. They would not come back to London until they had finished their mission, which could take a while. 

Steve knocked on Peggy’s desk, startling her. She had been reading reports from all over Europe trying to figure the locations of some Hydra outposts. 

“Hey! Am I bothering?” he asked with a shy smile on his lips.

“No! I was just… reading. What is it Captain?”

“Can we go for a walk? There’s something I need to show you.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

“Please, you won’t regret it. You can take a break once in a while, you know.” Steve added.

“Alright.” She said as she got up.

Steve grabbed a basket from his locker before they left the secret underground office. Peggy shot him a questioning look, but he only smiled and shrugged. 

*

Wrapped in winter coats, they arrived at a deserted park quickly and sat on a bench in front of the Thames.

“Are you cold?” Steve asked when he saw her shiver.

“No, I’m okay, thank you.” She answered rubbing her hands together. “So, what did you want to show me?”

Steve inhaled nervously. “I just… I got you something.” He said as he pulled a wrapped gift from his jacket.

“Steve… You didn’t have to.” She whispered.

“It’s Christmas.” He shrugged.

Peggy opened the gift delicately, her hands shaking from both the winter cold and nerves. 

“Oh, Steve… You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” She said tearing up. She smelled the chocolate bar as though she had never had any and closed her eyes to enjoy the smell she had forgotten. Then, she did the same with the brand-new tea leaves he had gotten her. They were plain Ceylon, but it had been a while since she had had a cup that was not washed up from the bad rationed tea.

“Wanted to…”

“I didn’t get you anything.” Peggy apologized.

“That’s okay.” Steve answered with a dashing smile.

“At least let me repay you!”

Peggy started opening the chocolate bar’s package, set on sharing it with her unexpected Father Christmas.

“No. It’s Christmas. It’s a gift. It’s for you.” Steve put his hand on hers to stop her.

“And I want to share it.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” He smiled.

“Absolutely not.” Peggy shook her heads, determined to having her ways. “Alright then, I’ll keep the chocolate. But please come have a cup of tea with me. You went to a lot of trouble to get it, you deserve to at least try it.”

“Okay, should we go back to the office?”

“Oh no! If I am making you tea, I am making it the right way! We shall go to my apartment. I have everything I need there.”

“Oh. Okay.” Steve was stunned by her proposal. She had always been pretty secretive and had never shared too much of herself with him. Yet, today she was opening her home to him.

*

Her building was just a few blocks from the secret compound. It was one that still stood in the ruins of London that were yet to be rebuilt. 

She led him to the front door and up the stairs to the second floor. They stood in front of her door while she opened it. Steve was playing with the basket’s handle nervously. He had never been to a lady’s place before, never found the right partner. Peggy knew it. She seemed to try to keep him calm. It was only tea after all.

Peggy went to the small kitchen, Steve stood awkwardly in the entryway. 

“Come on in! Don’t be daft!”

He entered her home and closed the door behind him. He set the basket next to the door, took a few steps towards the kitchen, and stood there watching her prepare the tea.

Seeing Peggy move in her kitchen was captivating. She was not a soldier, an agent, an examiner of his skills here. She was Peggy. She was relaxed and smiling as the kettle whistled. Steve could not remember one time he had seen her so happy and relaxed. The thought made him wish for more times like this. More quiet times, without a war to fight. 

She served the tea in china cups on the kitchen table, adding milk and sugar before pouring the hot water. Steve observed her every move. The way she poured the milk, added the spoons full of sugar and the tea, was like a dance she knew by heart. 

They talked for a while, sipping their tea, until the cups were empty.

Then, Steve wishing not to overstay his welcome got up, ready to leave. Peggy did not stop him. She followed him to her door and thanked him again for his thoughtful gifts. 

He opened the door, turned back to face her, and smiled.

“Thank you for the tea.”

Peggy rolled her eyes at his politeness. That was when she saw the delicate branch of mistletoe hanging from her doorframe. 

“Steve? Did you put that here?”

He looked up then quickly down, as if it would make it disappear.

“No. I… I wouldn’t…”

“It must be another tenant…” She answered nervously biting her lip. “I should take it off.” She continued as she extended her arm and got on her toes. 

She bumped into Steve’s hard body who caught her and held her tight against him. Their eyes locked. 

Next thing they knew, their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Peggy grabbed Steve’s collar and brought him closer to her as her feet met the ground again. Her moan only made him more passionate. 

His hands travelled down her back to her rear. Peggy’s body reacted and pushed her flush against him. She brought his body down and he lost his footing, making them take a few steps back into the apartment.

Steve closed the door behind them. His lips never left Peggy’s as they stumbled towards her bed. 

*

When the sun began to shine through the blinds, neither Peggy nor Steve moved from the sheets. Their limbs entangled they stayed silent as though it would keep the world from bursting their bubble. 

They faced each other smiling, their hearts beating in unison. 

“It’s Christmas.” Steve whispered at last.

“Happy Christmas, Steve.” Peggy smiled.

“Happy Christmas, Peggy.”

She kissed him softly. 

“I don’t want to push you out the door, but…”

“Yeah. I’m leaving with the guys.”

“I’m really glad you stayed the night.”

Steve chuckled. “I wasn’t going to let you spend Christmas alone.”

They stayed in bed a little longer, wrapped in each other’s scent and warmth. Then, they got up, made tea, shared a piece of chocolate and had a little Christmas meal with whatever Peggy had in her cupboards.

“I have to go.” Steve said after the dishes were cleaned and dried.

“I know.” Peggy’s voice got caught in her throat. The usually brave face she would put up was crackling. “I wished I could come with you.”

“You’ll have my back.” He took a step and circled her body with his arms.

“Always.” She promised against his lips.

On her doorstep, they kissed one last time, whispered secrets only for them to know, and then Steve disappeared in the snowy Christmas afternoon.

“Come home to me, Steve.” She whispered to his shadow.


End file.
